


"Pandas..."

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream occasionally calls Sapnap "Pandas", Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I gotchu, M/M, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), for all my Dreamnap deprived, marking kink, quite intense tbh, slight choking kink, slightly clumsy/awkward at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: Sapnap's grip loosened around his hips, now travelling up Dream's arched back, leaning forward in the process. Their chests met and Nick got a glance of the blond, his hair messy and strands sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed red, breath irregular and glance unfocused."I want to break you so bad."Sapnap whispers and Clay locks eyes with him, green eyes communicating pure need."Break me."The blond whispers back, voice already hoarse. The heat had seemed to increase a tenfold, and Sapnap was catapulted into the deep waves of pleasure. He lost all sense of normal thoughts.or, an intense session of smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 623





	"Pandas..."

“And you’re sure you’re fine?” Sapnap asks to what seemed like the fifth time already.

Dream nods and rolls his eyes, placing his arms around Sapnap’s neck to smile at him in an endearing way, shaking his head at his partner’s *very* considerate ways. “Yes I’m fine Nick, I’ve told you about five times.” He replies, a little more snappy. “We can still switch if you’d like, I don’t mind bottom-“ Dream cuts him off by pressing his lips against Sapnap’s, humming softly. He gently pulls the younger forward, until his own knees come in contact with the edge of the bed. “You talk way too much, Sap.” Dream states, cupping Sapnap’s cheek with one hand, smiling. “I’ll tap your thigh if something’s wrong.” He reminds him. 

Sapnap nods, Dream letting go of him to get on the bed, sitting with his back against the cushions. Sapnap crawls until he hovers over him, and that’s when he quickly snapped to a passionate mindset. Seeing Dream like that, laying there all pretty and waiting for him... breathtaking. 

He takes Dream’s breath as well by pulling him into a very heated kiss, catching Clay’s lips at an unfortunate moment, just when he was about to breath in. Dream really liked the heat of the kiss, but he was starting to feel lightheaded. The blond taps his shoulder to let him know he needed to breathe, as nice as the kiss was. Sapnap breaks the kiss and looks at Clay worriedly, hoping he didn’t do something wrong.

Clay, on the other hand, held his hand up to the height of his mouth, his lips a little swollen and red. He was giggling, holding his stomach with an arm over it. “S-sap you stole my breath there, I wasn’t prepared!” He laughs, cheeks red. He takes a moment to catch his breath, regulating his breathing while his heartbeat calmed down a little too. “‘m sorry, you just look so cute...” Sapnap mumbles and Dream smiles, his laugh fading. “aww Pandas... Don’t apologize, it was nice. Just warn me next time, hm?” Dream placed a hand on his cheek, running his thumb over Sapnap’s cheekbone. “How about now?” Dream asks in a low tone, pressing their lips back together. The kiss soon reached a heat factor again, before breaking. Sapnap, having maybe lost his patience or just wanting to devour Dream whole because he was that goddamn adorable, moved his lips down to Dream’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the older. Jackpot. Sapnap sucked on the spot, grazing his teeth over it. Dream hums.

“Put your mouth into more of an ‘o’ shape, trust me.” Dream advises and Sapnap follows, doing so and making Dream whimper. “Just like that~” The blond responds, and Sapnap keeps his mouth on that spot for a few seconds, seeking a mark there. Seeing it on Dream’s neck, showing that he was taken made his stomach rumble with excitement. He keeps going by nipping at the skin, pinching it between his lips but not marking it. Clay makes those pretty noises again, encouraging Sapnap. He wanted more skin to explore Clay’s weak spots. 

“Take off your shirt, please.” Sapnap says, parting from Dream, who does as he was told. He pulls his shirt over his head, smiling softly as Sapnap gazed him up and down. “Sorry I’m not exactly the fittest.” Dream says, but Sapnap was the one to stop him now. “You’re so pretty Clay, just shut up okay?” Dream could only blush in response. Hearing his name roll off Sapnap’s tongue in such a sweet tone was incredible, it sounded like his words were laced with honey, addicting and sweet.

Dream wraps his legs around Sapnap’s waist, pulling him close until their hips met, which earns a shaky exhale from Sapnap. Nick starts to kiss down Dream’s torso, watching the taller react by squirming a little and his muscles tensing. He was addicted to Dream’s breathing pattern falter, like he was losing composure to the younger. 

Once reaching his quite prominent v-line, Sapnap starts to plaster hickeys in that area, making Dream shiver and squirm in anticipation. Nick was so close to his most attention-needing area, it drove him crazy almost.

Nick was way too slow, always going back up, gently thumbing one of Dream’s nips and flicking against it just to experiment with his likes and dislikes. 

“Nick please, I can’t take this any longer...” Dream begs but it almost goes on death ears, Sapnap just glancing at him as he toys with the hem of his jeans.

„Are you sure you’re ready?“ Sapnap asks and Dream nearly cries out of desperation. "Sap I already told you... just fuck me already" Dream whines and glances at Sapnap with a dazed annoyed glare.

Sapnap nods and unbuttons Dream's pants, sliding them down and palming the other through the already damp fabric of the other's boxers. The taller male sighs deeply, and Sapnap begins to palm him with a great amount of pleasure, moving his thumb in large, slow circles on the head Dream’s dick, hearing a whimper from the male underneath him, before Sapnap eventually moves his hand to hook his fingers under the hem of Clay's boxers. Dream hums approvingly, twitching back only a little when Sapnap finally frees him from his briefs.

He wraps a hand around Dream and the blond inhales sharply, tensing a little. Sapnap leans down to rest his mouth right at the tip, letting saliva drip onto the taller's dick, making the latter involuntarily shiver. He turns his nose up at Nick playfully, who chuckles. "We need some kind of lube." He states and Dream rolls his eyes, but isn't 'annoyed' for long as Sapnap moves his hands, spreading his saliva by thumbing it around the tip and down the shaft. Dream slowly sinks more and more into the cushions, making delightfully soft and breathy noises as Sapnap pumps his length just the right way.

'God, he looks really beautiful like this.' Sapnap thinks to himself.

“Hey,” he says quietly after some time, feeling his breath catch slightly at the sight of Dream slowly blinking his eyes open to look at him. His pupils were clouded over and his chest sank and rose in bold, slow motions. “Would you be alright for a different approach?” Nick asks, leaning forward to whisper into Dream's ear after the taller nodded in curiosity. “I want to fuck you...”

Dream's breath hitched, nodding softly, then moves to crawl over Sapnap. He gives him a quick, soft kiss before he leans over the side of the bed. Dream grabs some lotion, taking a quick look at the ingredients, confirming it was mild and had no perfume to irritate the skin. Clay gets to work fairly quickly, uncapping the bottle and holding on for a second, glancing at Sapnap. He hands the bottle to the shorter, shifting to crawl over to him and push him into the cushions behind him. 

"For prepping..." Dream starts, eyes filled with lust. "I'm in charge. I don't want to have back pains while editing tomorrow." He states, and Sapnap was quick to nod. Not only because it was a better idea, but because he could not resist when Dream was talking like _that_ to him.

Dream pours some lotion on his finger, working with a good amount just to make sure. He shuffles a little awkwardly to Sapnap (since one hand was lathered in lotion and the other held the bottle), and hovers over him, of course towering over the other a little. He leans over to press his upper body against Nick's, who busies himself by kissing Clay's torso, working from neck to chest. His hands decide to roam over the taller's back, sinking his nails into the skin temptingly. When he presses his nails gently into the skin and drags the dull nails down on each side, the taller shivers beneath his touch, takes long, deep breaths and tilts his head to the side, inviting Sapnap to give him some love bites by exposing his neck for Sapnap. And since his fairly pale skin would look really good with some more color, other than his freckles, he leans down and places his lips to the crook of his neck.

Dream gives a choked sort of gasp and he smiles, which makes Nick kiss the spot repeatedly before letting his teeth lay against the skin, his fingers rubbing into Dream’s sides now and pulling more delicious shivers from him. His tongue slides against the skin, Dream trying to concentrate desperately on prepping himself, but the other's arousing touch was very distracting while doing so.

Nick grins at him, asking him if he was enjoying himself before he sucks a mark into his neck.

Dream twitches and gasps as he found his prostate, rubbing against it desperately. "N-nick..." Dream calls out in a meek tone, and Sapnap curiously cocks up an eyebrow. "How can I help you doll?~" He asks smugly, seeing Clay's thighs twitch. "I-I think I'm ready." The blond says, looking down at Sapnap before having to look away. Seeing the younger look at him so confidently while he was losing composure with three finger inside himself was more than just arousing.

Sapnap nods and grabs a tissue, taking Dream’s hand that was prepping just a moment before and cleaning it. He felt the pulse of a vein under his thumb. Dream’s heart was racing too. Nick just smirked and pulled Dream’s wrist closer, kissing the pulsing point and letting his tongue gently wipe against it, making Clay shiver and gain goosebumps. “N-nick... please...” He mutters, and the younger obliges, pulling Dream’s body close. “Would you like to help me with my pants, pretty boy?~” He asks in a dark tone, his mouth close to Clay’s ear. He even nibbles on the earlobe, gaining a nod from the blond. 

Dream sits up straighter, his hands travelling down Sapnap’s front to unbutton his pants, his hands twitching as they pull them down just a little. His fingers trail over the prominent bulge of the other beneath his boxers, gasping and blushing as the other gives him a deep, satisfied grunt. “Good boy.” Sapnap praises and Dream’s entire body goes hot.

Sapnap chuckles as Dream buffers a little and blushes madly. “You’re so cute~” He coos, Placing his hands promptly on Dream’s shoulders before pushing him down into the covers, the taller gasping. Sapnap sits back and struggles for a bit, taking his pants and boxers off. Dream laid back a little, biting his lip at the sight. The bed creaked and lowered under his body as Sapnap hovered over him, smirking devilishly handsome - in Dream’s humble opinion. “I see you’re enjoying the sight.” Nick remarked and Dream huffs, looking to the side. “Can’t help it when you look that good...” He mumbles and Sapnap presses a kiss to his cheek. “And I appreciate that. Let’s not get too Sappy now though...” Dream wheezes weakly. “Pun intended?” He asks. “Intended.” Nick answers and the boy underneath him giggles. “You’re a goof.” He says and cups Sapnap’s cheek, looking at him lovingly. The Texan leans into the touch, happy to accept the soft moment.

“Still up to continue?” Sapnap asks after a while, eyes half opened. Dream hums. “Of course, handsome~” He purrs. Nick nods and his hands trail down Dream’s body, the Floridan closing his eyes and sighing in satisfaction. Sapnap reaches Dream’s thighs and gently squeezing them, almost finding them fascinating, like how the soft skin felt under and between his fingers. “I thought you were almost joking when you said you were into thighs” Dream says, eyes still closed. His voice sounded distant. “You still remember that?” Dream nods. “Of course I do, it was the closest to hearing what my crush is into~” He purrs and Nick rolls his eyes. “Well yours are really pretty.” Nick compliments and Clay smiles. “Why thank you. They’re all yours.” He responds and Sapnap feels a jolt of heat from that. _Mine..._ He felt the urge to mark them to show everyone they were his. He ducks his head between Dream’s thighs and starts kissing and suckling on the skin, Dream arching his back. “F-fuck, what~” He moans out.

Sapnap’s mouth had all power over him, and he felt sparks of electricity jolt up his spine. Clay gripped the sheets as he left another mark on him. Nick pulled his mouth off and watched Clay, who was a complete mess, shivering. “W...what was t-that for.” Dream gasps out, back still arched. “Now everyone knows they're mine.” Sapnap answers and pushes their hips together, Dream moaning in delight at the friction. “Fuck... I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hold out much longer..” The blond mutter, as Sapnap propped Dream’s legs up on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about that, just relax for me.” Nick says calmly, and Dream knew what he meant, trying to relax. “It’ll sting a little bit maybe at the beginning, but it’ll feel better over time don’t worry.” Sapnap tells him.

“Well, I’m not stopping you.” 

Nick lined up his hips. A lowering of hips. Shaky exhales. Hands gripping the sheets. Skin meeting skin.

Dream bit his lips as the sting travelled down his thighs. “fuck fuck fuck...” “too much?” Nick sounded concerned but the taller shook his head. “No no you’re good... I just... didn’t expect you to be that fucking big...” He breathes out, relaxing a bit more and Sapnap could feel the walls around him loosen a little and pulse. “Fuck...” Dream curses again. “How did I underestimate you that badly...” He asks mostly himself.

“Well I hate to tell you this, but I’m not bottomed out yet...” Sapnap muttered, getting harder as Dream was losing composure just from his size. “Fuck, what?” Dream gasps out, shivering. “I-I don’t think... that’s going to fit... all of it I mean.” The taller looks to the side, Sapnap cupping his cheek and turning his head back to look at him. Nick was smiling reassuringly. “We don’t have to go all the way, but if you’re up to the challenge I’ll go really slow on you.” He tries to comfort the male underneath him. He was holding back his own needs, because the way Dream told him that he was too big to fit gave him a rush of ego and confidence. Dream nods and closes his eyes, sighing. “Fuck it, do your worst and just push it all in. If it gets really bad I’ll tell you.” Clay mutters. “You Sure?” “I’m Sure.” 

Sapnap slowly eases himself in further, grunting at the tight heat. “God you feel fucking good...” He whispers and Clay only whimpered in response.

Soon Sapnap bottomed out completely, and they were both a hot mess. The air was thick and smelled like arousal. The scent clouds your senses and makes you lose track of time. “You good down there?” Nick asks, Clay still lying there with his eyes closed, panting. “‘m good, j-just trying to get used to the feeling of getting my guts rearranged.” He jokes weakly. His voice was shaking...

“Should I move?” “I’d rather you not, I might cum on the spot.” Dream whispers and Sapnap notices that the taller was leaking against his stomach. “Isn’t that the plan?” Sapnap mutters, moving his hips a tiny bit, watching Dream’s body tense immediately and seeing him arch his back. “N-nick, you are such a _fucking_ bitch.” Dream huffs out between gritted teeth. “I’m telling you to not move and yet you don’t listen...” “Because I don’t want to.” Sapnap bites back. “Besides, you’re a tease as well, don’t act innocent while you’re insides are twitching in anticipation.” He nearly growls and Dream stills, quiet. “Now, if you don’t obey and keep whining, I’ll make _sure_ you won’t walk or sit for the next days.” He warns with a bucking of hips, Dream moaning out and gripping the sheets.

"Hm!~" Clay's eyes fluttered. "Whining sounds really good right about now then~" He purrs a little too cocky for Sapnap, who quirks up an eyebrow. "Oh is that so?~ Well my little cub, I think you won't mind this then." He huffs and pins Clay's wrists down and harshly jerks his hips up into Clay's tight heat, the taller nearly losing it right there. "P-Pandas!!~" He cries out, throwing his head back. Nick smirks triumphantly. "What, cubby, can't take the heat?" He asks, jerking his hips up again, biting his lip. "Oh you are s-so dead~" Clay gasps out, snarling before forcing his body up, grinding his hips against Sapnap's, tightening intentionally around him. He wraps his legs around Sapnap's waist, keeping him there. Both were panting and radiating heat. "Who's the cocky one now?" Clay asks, shivering nonetheless at the feeling of Nick being buried deep inside him. "Still me." Nick says. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you'll remember that." He says, glancing down into Dream's eyes with fire in his own eyes. Dream bit his lip subconsciously. 

" _ **Give me all you got then, Pandas.**_ "

With the blink of an eye, Dream was pinned down and pushed in deep into the soft covers, Sapnap growling. "You're gonna turn me insane, Clay." He huffs out beside the blond's ear, the taller smiling weakly, feeling his lungs light on fire from the heat. Clay weakly circles his hips against Sapnap's, feeling the younger stop for a moment before gripping Dream's hips by the hipbones and pulling him until their hips met completely, Their plush thighs meeting. Clay arches his back thoroughly, making Sapnap's breath hitch. "Holy fuck, Nick..." Clay breathes out, the top of his head meeting with the cushions, his adam's apple bopping on his exposed neck. Electricity travelled down his thighs like sizzling heat.

Sapnap's grip loosened around his hips, now travelling up Dream's arched back, leaning forward in the process. Their chests met and Nick got a glance of the blond, his hair messy and strands sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed red, breath irregular and glance unfocused. 

"I want to break you so bad." 

Sapnap whispers and Clay locks eyes with him, green eyes communicating pure need. 

"Break me."

The blond whispers back, voice already hoarse. The heat had seemed to increase a tenfold, and Sapnap was catapulted into the deep waves of pleasure. He lost all sense of normal thoughts. The younger pulls out. He moved slow, daring and threatening as he gripped Dream's side, turning him over and wasting no time gripping the back of the taller's head, forcing him down so his chest was against the covers, making it hard to breathe properly for Dream.

Clay knew he was done for when Sapnap slowly pulls his hips up and pushed himself back in, rutting Dream against the mattress. Dream let out a crackling cry, gripping the sheets forcefully.

He heard a growly voice next to his ear.

"Stay still, cub."

Knots formed in his lower stomach. Sapnap's hands were like claws, digging his nails into Dream's hips as he began to move relentlessly, the bed creaking and sounds of skin slapping filling Dream's ears. Nick watched Dream's back muscles tense as he was pushed forward with his forceful thrusts. Dream felt his ears pulse, his noises becoming silent gasps for air. His eyes were shut close, thighs tensing ever so slightly. He was getting closer and Sapnap had barely started. He heard a low chuckle and the pace slowed. "Close, cubby?" He huffs, Dream barely able to nod. He felt dizzy, like swimming in a weightless pool, spinning.

He felt the big palm of Nick against his chest, feeling his heart beat. The palm pushed up, bringing Dream's chest up from the covers until he was sitting up. "Your heart beat..." Sapnap mutters. "You're so excited." He adds, gently taking Dream's wrist with one hand. His arms snaked around the blond's figure, the hand holding Dream's wrist guiding him to his free wrist. "Feel." Sapnap advises. Clay's palm met Sapnap's wrist, a big, swift pulse pushing against his fingertips. Clay smiles weakly.

"You know, seeing you like this..." Sapnap whispers in this ear, his right palm now moving up Dream's front. It was dangerously slow again. 

"So helpless against my palms, reduced to this cute little mess... my mess." Dream's heart was pounding by the time Sapnap's hand swiped across his collar bone.

"It's addicting." Dream ached his head up, Sapnap's palm encasing around his neck. "It's dangerously addicting, Clay."

Nick's thumb swiped along the pulse-point on Dream's neck, slowly pushing down, Clay feeling pressure increase. A weak whine escapes his swollen lips. "You're addicting." Sapnap huffs and bites softly into the side of Dream's neck, rutting his hips up, pushing Dream up. Dream's head drops back onto Sapnap's shoulder, reduced to weak curses. "Pandas~" He coos softly, his voice meek. "Don't slow down now..." He says, and Sapnap feels a wave of good goose bumps wash over at him. He built up a pace, feeling Dream grip the back of his upper arm, opposite of his bicep. His hand seemed so small in that moment, Clay's body like a smaller puzzle piece that fit to Sapnap. Nick wanted to keep it close like treasure, like he could evaporate and melt into him and disappear at any moment.

Sapnap hadn't noticed his pace quickening and sharpening. He had not felt how close he was, until a jolt travelled through him as Clay tensed, pushing his body weakly against Sapnap's his eyes squeezed shut. A few more weak pushes and Sapnap buried himself as deep as he could, falling over the cliff of climax with an extremely intense feeling. They both couldn't handle moving out of that position during the whole duration of their climaxes. They weakly hunched forward, both their breaths so hot they were almost foggy. Dream's grip on Sapnap's arms loosened but Nick held him close.

"Fuck me..." Dream weakly wheezed out. "You did break me..." He whispers, Sapnap parting from him, pulling out. He glanced down at Dream, who was lying down on his back, a complete mess. It was a perfectly good mess.

The hickeys on his neck and thighs, the marks of handprints from the tight grip on his hips, his chest heaving and the slight shivering of his glimmering, sweaty skin. It was all so perfect.

“Do you still forgive me, Dreamie?” Sapnap pouts and leans down, his lips ghosting over Clay’s. 

“Of course I do, Pandas.”

He whispers, connecting their lips. It was short and sweet, both of them exhausted.

“I’ll fix you back up and clean this mess in exchange.” Sapnap offers and Dream smiles. “Fine by me. But let’s relax for now, I wanna hold onto this a little longer.” He states tenderly, cupping Sapnap’s cheek.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
